Hoth
by Manon2o
Summary: Les rebelles font une halte sur Hoth. Rey, épuisée par ses responsabilités, décide de faire un tour sur la planète de glace. Frigorifiée, mais pas pressée de retourner au vaisseau, elle se laisse aller à la contemplation des étendues neigeuses... du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kylo Ren. {Reylo}


A peine eut-elle posé pied à terre que Rey ne put réprimer un frisson. La température glaciale de Hoth contrastait violemment avec celle, bien plus agréable, du Faucon Millenium. Malgré les bottes fourrées et l'épais manteau de laine dont elle était vêtue, la jeune Jedi était frigorifiée. Elle hésita un instant à faire demi-tour et à regagner la douce chaleur du vaisseau, mais chassa rapidement cette idée. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, et ce n'était pas un peu de glace qui l'arrêterait. Elle avait passé ces derniers semaines cloîtrée à bord du Faucon, et n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée. Elle ressentait le besoin de s'aérer, et de s'éloigner, l'espace de quelques instants, de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de de loin à la rébellion.

Elle repéra une petite colline non loin de l'endroit où s'était posé le vaisseau, et décida de s'y rendre. Ainsi, ce dernier serait toujours en vue, et elle ne risquerait donc pas de se perdre, mais elle serait également à une distance suffisante pour ne plus entendre l'incessant brouhaha qui régnait à l'intérieur.

L'ascension de la butte se révéla plus compliquée que Rey ne l'avait imaginé. Ses bottes n'avaient de cesse de s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait la surface de Hoth, et le froid paralysait ses muscles. Lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement le sommet, elle était à bout de souffle, et bien que marcher l'ai un peu réchauffé, elle grelottait toujours. Néanmoins, elle ne regrettait pas. Sur la planète de glace, le silence régnait. La neige s'étendait à perte de vue, rendant la vue magnifique, et en un sens, apaisante. En contrebas, elle pouvait encore voir les rebelles s'agiter autour du Faucon, mais au-delà, tout n'était que roche et glace. Elle resta de longues minutes à contempler ainsi le paysage, et, malgré les frissons incessants qui secouaient son corps, ne ressentait pas le besoin de rentrer.

Soudain, un picotement familier vint lui chatouiller la nuque. Elle prit son temps pour se retourner, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle trouverait. Kylo Ren se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, et la fixait intensément. Bien qu'habituée au regard du Suprême Leader, Rey ne put réprimer un frisson, qui n'était cette fois nullement dû à la température extérieure. Malgré leurs nombreuses discussions, Ben continuait d'exercer sur la Jedi un certain pouvoir.

\- - Bonjour, le salua Rey, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- - Bonjour.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Kylo souriait, lui aussi. Ce n'était certes pas un grand sourire, mais au moins, il n'avait pas la mine torturée qu'il arborait d'habitude, ce que Rey ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

\- - Tu sembles… content.

\- - La journée a été plutôt bonne.

La Jedi hocha la tête, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir savoir ce qu'était la conception d'une bonne journée pour le Sith.

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, levant haut les pieds afin de pouvoir avancer dans la neige.

\- - Tu as une démarche étrange, remarqua Ben, alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- - Je suis sur Hoth, expliqua Rey. Marcher dans la neige est plus compliqué que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

\- - Ah, cela explique la tenue.

Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre :

\- - C'est vrai que tu n'as connu que le désert et les montagnes verdoyantes d'Ach-To. C'est la première fois que tu vois de la neige ?

La jeune Jedi acquiesça.

\- - Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi… froid.

Disant cela, elle réprima un nouveau frisson, provoquant le rire moqueur de son compagnon. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ramener ses bras contre elle pour se réchauffer, Kylo lui saisit la main. Bien que surprise, elle ne la retira pas. Le geste du Sith contenait une certaine douceur, et sa paume était chaude contre la sienne.

\- - Tu es gelée, constata-t-il. Tu devrais retourner te mettre au chaud.

Rey haussa les épaules, indifférente.

\- - Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas pu profiter d'un moment de calme comme celui-là.

\- - Je comprends…

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Ben. Rey la remarqua, mais il prit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit.

\- - La vie de Suprême Leader n'est pas facile, se contenta-t-il de dire.

La jedi lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

\- - Je sais ce que tu penses. N'en parlons pas aujourd'hui, ajouta aussitôt le Sith.

\- - Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce calme est bien trop précieux.

Ben hocha la tête. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux un moment. Rey observait le paysage enneigé de Hoth, tandis que Kilo laissait son regard errer dans le vide. Leurs mains étaient toujours enlacées, et aucun ne semblait avoir envie de la retirer. Ce fut finalement Rey qui s'éloigna, allant s'adosser contre une paroi rocheuse. Kylo lui emboita le pas, et s'arrêta face à elle, l'air songeur.

\- - Qu'y a-t-il ? le questionna la jedi, remarquant son regard posé sur elle.

\- - J'ai très envie d'essayer quelque chose, souffla le Sith, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu me laisserais faire ou non.

Disant cela, il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme. Comme cette dernière ne réagissait pas négativement face à leur proximité, il posa ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête. La Force faisant bien les choses, lui aussi se retrouvait face à un mur. Les joues rougissant en devinant les intentions du Sith, Rey bredouilla :

\- - Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir…

Ben la contempla longuement, le regard confus, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer que la jedi approuvait réellement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et puis, comme elle ne faisait rien pour s'éloigner, il approcha un peu plus son visage du sien. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et soudain, Rey n'eut plus du tout froid. Au contraire, son corps était en ébullition.

\- - Tu es belle, souffla Kylo en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jedi.

Il s'approcha encore, ses lèvres effleurant doucement celles de Rey.

\- - Je sais que je ne devrais pas, et pourtant…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. La bouche de la jeune femme s'était posé sur la sienne, réduisant sa voix à néant. Leur baiser fut d'abord hésitant, chacun découvrant les lèvres de l'autre avec une douceur timide, puis de plus en plus intense, à mesure qu'ils prenaient de l'assurance. Bientôt, ne se satisfaisant plus de la bouche de la jedi, Ben dériva lentement vers son cou, arrachant à Rey un petit gémissement. Ses mains quittèrent le mur contre lequel elles étaient posées pour s'aventurer sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il commença à déboutonner sa veste, et bien que la jedi voulait autant s'en débarrasser que lui, elle l'arrêta.

\- - Ben… On ne peut pas…

Interprétant son geste comme un soudain regret de sa part, le Sith s'éloigna aussitôt. Son regard s'assombrit et il regarda Rey, prêt à l'entendre dire que ce qui venait de se passer était une terrible erreur et que plus jamais elle ne voulait le revoir. Mais à la place d'une expression dégoutée, elle affichait un air étonné, presque meurtri.

\- - Pourquoi… pourquoi t'es-tu éloigner ? bredouilla-t-elle.

\- - Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ?

Kylo semblait maintenant confus. Rey fit un pas vers lui, tendant la main pour lui effleurer la joue avant de la laisser retomber.

\- - Non. Au contraire. Je… Ben, je suis au beau milieu de Hoth, j'ai de la neige jusqu'aux genoux et l'air est glacial. Il fait trop froid pour… Et puis il faut que je retourne au Faucon...

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du Sith de la faire taire d'un baiser. Il ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il la sentit gémir doucement sous ses lèvres. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils sentirent tous deux le changement dans la Force. Kylo s'éloigna alors légèrement, pas assez pour rompre le baiser, mais suffisamment pour murmurer :

\- - Nous reprendrons cela bientôt.

Et, alors que la Force les séparait, Rey, encore brûlante de sensations, souffla à son tour :

\- - J'y compte bien…


End file.
